Zealot
"He is Tzeentch! The Changer of Ways! The Raven God! The Lord of Mutation! He is the master of all that changes, and the changer of all that remains! His will is Chaos, and all the creatures of Chaos are but fleeting thoughts in his vast mind!" – Drang The Preacher, Zealot Οι δυνάμεις Ruinous έχουν πολλά να δώσουν στους θνητούς συμμάχους αλλά και στους εχθρους - μερικές από αυτές είναι αρκετά τραγικές, αλλά μερικές άλλες πραγματικά δυναμικές. Οι Zealots είναι από τους καλύτερους υπερασπιστές των θεών των Chaos, και τους επικαλούν στην μάχη για να μεταφέρουν τις δυνάμεις τους στα πλάσματα που ελέγχουν( minions). Είναι οι Zealots που σημαδεύουν τους συμμάχους τους με το σύμβολο της θεότητας προστατιδάς τους, και είναι αυτοί που είναι υπεύθυνοι για την εξάπλωση της πίστης τους στα αδύναμα και ευάλωτα πλήθη. Δεν είναι κουλτουριάρηδες αλλά οι φανατικοί ιεροκύρηκες, που συχνά υπηρετούν τους σκοτεινούς αφέντες τους. Η ειδικότητα των Zealot Ο Zealot έχει να κάνει με σύμβολα. Εκτοξεύει την δύναμη του αφέντη του (Θεού του) μέσω fetish και totems, και τοποθετεί σύμβολά των Chaos σε εχθρούς και συμμάχους. Αυτά τα ιερογλυφικά που τοποθετούνται στους οπαδούς Chaos, ονομάζονται Marks, και μπορούν να προσφέρουν εντελώς νέες ικανότητες (abilities). Τα αντίστοιχα σύμβολα που τοποθετούν στους αντιπάλους τους, ονομάζονται Harbingers, και προκαλούν διαρκής κατάθλιψη. Χρησιμοποιούν πολύ δυνατή τελετουργική μαγεία, με αποτέλεσμα ένας Zealot να είναι ικανός να ληστέψει τη ζωή και το πνεύμα (Life and spirit) από τον αντίπαλο που έχει σημαδέψει με Harbinger, και να δυναμώσει έτσι τα Marks που έχει τοποθετήσει στους συμμάχους του, δίνοντάς τους έτσι τρελά abilities. Με λίγα λόγια δουλεύει με buffs και debuffs. Παίζοντας ως Zealot Ως Zealot, η δουλειά σας είναι αρκετά πολύπλοκη. Πρέπει να ετοιμάζετε τους συντρόφους σας για την μάχη, και να σιγουρεύεστε ότι τα Marks που τους έχετε τοποθετήσει είναι ανάλογα με τις ανάγκες τους. Πρέπει επίσης να σκέφτεστε και επιθετικά, εφόσον θα πρέπει να τοποθετείτε και Harbingers στους αντιπάλους για να μπορείτε με αυτόν τον τρόπο να τους αποδυναμώνετε και ταυτόχρονα να δυναμώνετε τους συμμάχους σας. Ως spell caster, πρέπει να είστε ναι μεν προσεχτικοί, αλλά εξαιτιάς των συνδεμένων abilities, όχι και τόσο συντηριτικοί. Εάν κάνετε πίσω αρκετά ή προσπαθήσετε να συγκεντρωθείτε σε μία πτυχή μόνο των δυνάμεών σας, όλες σας οι ικανότητες τότε δεν θα είναι όσο δυνατές θα μπορούσαν. Παλεύοντας με τον Zealot Ο καλύτερος τρόπος να αντιμετωπίσετε zealot είναι με το να ακυρώνετε τις τόσο πολύπλοκες και αλυσιδωτές ικανότητές του, που του προκαλούν απίστευτη δύναμη. Υπάρχουν αρκετοί τρόποι για να το καταφέρετε, από τους οποίους ο πιό προφανής είναι η χρήση της μαγείας, που θα σας προστατεύσει από τα Harbingers του ή τα Marks των συμμάχων του. Διαφορετικά ίσως θα ήταν καλύτερο να κάνετε επίθεση πρώρα στον Zealot, αλλά δεν θα είναι και τόσο εύκολος αντίπαλος όπως μπορεί να σας φαίνεται. Πρέπει να ζυγίσετε καλά αυτή σας την απόφαση, αφού οι σύμμαχοί του θα κάνουν επίσης τα πάντα για να τον προστατεύσουν από σας. Εμφάνιση του Zealot * Ουσιαστικά χωρίς εξοπλισμό, παρά σε heavy robes και άλλα ιερετελεστικά άμφια και εμβλήματα. * Κρατάει sacrificial daggers και άλλα εργαλεία πόνου. * Κουβαλάει πάνω του πολλά φυλακτά, fetishes, και άλλα απόκρυφα σύνεργα της προσωπικότητάς του. Zealot Career Masteries Ο Zealot είναι ένας φανατικός ομιλητής, ορκισμένος να διαδίδει την δόξα του θεού Raven σε όλη την χώρα και να υπηρετεί την θέληση του Great Changer (Μεγάλου Ανακαινιστή). Ντυμένος με ιεροτελεστικά σύμβολα και εργαλεία θυσίας, ο Zealot μπορεί να εμποτίσει διάφορα φυλαχτά και potions με την αρχέγονη δύναμη των Chaos. Αυτά τα αντικείμενα γίνονται ισχυροί μαγικοί αγωγοί, τα οποία θα είναι ικανά να θεραπεύσουν πληγές, να ενδυναμώσουν τους συμμάχους τους και να φυτέψουν στους εχθρούς τους κατάρες. Zealot Mechanic Οι Zealots είναι από τους λίγους θνητούς που θα μπορούν να καλούν ένα Mark of Tzeentch πάνω σε ζωντανή σάρκα, μαρκάροντας έτσι τους συμμάχους τους ως ιερούς πολεμιστές Changer of Ways. Αυτά τα marks δεν θα μπουστάρουν μόνο την δύναμη των κατόχων τους πέρα από την ανθρώπινη αντίληψη, αλλά θα γίνονται οι κουβαλητές μια μεγάλης δύναμης, της δύναμης του ίδιου του Tzeentch, αποκτώντας έτσι εντελώς νέες ικανότητες (abilities). Ο Zealot θα μπορεί επίσης να "αγιάσει" ένα κομμάτι εδάφους με μάυρη μαγεία και ιεροτελεστία, μαρκάροντας ότι αυτό το σημείο το κυριαρχεί ο ίδιος ο Tzeentch , με αποτέλεσμα να ακρωτηριάζεται οποιοσδήποτε άπιστος τολμίσει να πατήσει πάνω του. Zealot Masteries (Ικανότητες του Zealot, talents) Path of Alchemy (O δρόμος της Αλχημείας) Το Path of Alchemy είναι η κύρια healing καριέρα του Zealot. Αυτός που ειδικεύεται στην Αλχημεία θα γίνεται ένας τρανος healer, ικανός να θεραπεύσει τις πιό βαθιές πληγές και θα σιγουρεύει ότι ο στρατός του Tzeentch θα ζει μέχρι τελικής πτώσεως του αντιπάλου του. Βέβαια ο παίχτης που θα επιλέξει αυτό το mastery μπορεί να μην είναι απαραίτητα ο πιό επιθετικός παίχτης (με ικανότητες μάχης καλές), αλλά σίγουρα δεν θα έχει πρόβλημα να βρίσκει καλούς συμμάχους να τον προστατεύσουν και να κάνουν τις χάρες του. Path of Ritual (Ο δρόμος της ιεροτελεστίας) Το Path of Rituals συγκεντρώνεται στην στρέβλωση της ολόκληρης ισορροπίας δύναμης γύρω στο πεδίο μάχης, διαστρέφοντας την μάχη για να φέρει την νίκη των οπαδών συμμάχων του Tzeentch. Είναι απλά ειδικός να μεγαλώνει την δύναμη των συντρόφων του στην μάχη, όπως και πολύ ικανός στο να ακινητοποιεί τους εχθρούς του - και, στην πραγματικότητα, μπορεί να κάνει και τα δύο ταυτόχρονα. Path of Witchcraft (Ο δρόμος της μαγείας) Το Path of Witchcraft είναι για τον Zealot που επιλέγει να κάνει τον ευατό του το όπλο του Tzeentch, που προσπαθεί να κατασφαγιάσει τους αντιπάλους του μέσω μαγικών χτυπημάτων. Αυτά τα χτυπήματα χαρακτηρίζονται τα φονικά κομμάτια του chaos. Κοπάδια από κοράκια θα μπορούν να πέσουν στον αντίπαλό του, κατασπαράζοντας την σάρκα του, ή περίεργα δαιμονικά πνεύματα θα μπορούν να εμφανίζονται ξαφνικά από τον αέρα για να την πέφτουν στους αντιπάλους του. Abilities Σύνδεσμοι *Ο Zealot στο Warhammer Online *Ο Zealot στο GreekWarhammer *Ο Zealot στο WAR-Online.gr Κατηγορία:Careers